World Health Alert
by gomababe
Summary: What will the dd do when a new strain of the flu hits Tokyo only 6 months after the SARS outbreak


Digimon  
  
World Health Alert Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or other related anime, they belong to Toei animation. Sit back and enjoy the fic peeps  
  
".And the monsoon season's just around the corner folks so remember to pack those brollies for half term next week." Izzy was only half listening to the weather news as he typed away at his computer, preparing a class talk on SARS with Tai and Matt. It was difficult to imagine that such a deadly disease could be identified and contained so quickly and effectively around the world in a matter of weeks after its first appearance outside China back in February. Izzy sighed and looked over in the direction of his T.V, where Tai and Matt were sitting on the floor, watching the news for any information on the SARS incident in China and Mongolia. "Hey guys, how about taking a break once that broadcast finishes? We could do with a breather." Izzy asked the two older boys lying on his bedroom floor. "You don't need to ask us twice." Matt sighed, stretching out and lying on his back. Tai did the same thing, "Trust our biology teacher to give us this assignment to do rather than the 'Black Death' that swept through Europe centuries ago." He mused, feeling slightly annoyed that he had to spend his weekend glued to a T.V screen, rather than playing soccer with his friends. "I know, it would have been so much easier to complete in a week than this SARS epidemic, which may I add, is still continuing in most parts of China and throughout Mongolia." Matt replied in a tired and fairly bored tone. "Come on guys, it's not that bad," Izzy said, "At least we don't have to spend all our time in the local library, unlike most of the class who are doing historic plagues, epidemics etc." He pointed out. "Besides, it's not exactly my idea of soccer playing weather at the moment, is it Tai?" Izzy said pointedly. "Guess you're right Izzy. But it is getting kinda boring sitting in here all day." Tai yawned. Izzy agreed. There was a knock at the bedroom door, "Come in!" Izzy called, knowing it was probably just his mother coming in with snacks and stuff for the boys to eat while they were working. "Hello boys, how are you getting on?" Mrs Izumi asked politely, producing a tray full of snacks and three glasses of soda. "Just about finished actually mom." Izzy informed her, taking the tray from her hands, "We've just got to organise our notes and we're all set for Thursday." He smiled with relief. Tai had turned his attention back to the T.V and turned the volume up so that everyone could hear the news bulletin that had just appeared on the screen. "Hey guys, listen to this. The W.H.O are saying that a new virus has just been set loose outside the Guandong Province in China." Everyone turned his or her attention to the T.V screen. ".WHO officials are warning the Asian community of an epidemic of this virus. Twenty new cases have arisen in the city of Hong Kong. Officials have already ruled out a mutation of the SARS virus that claimed hundreds of lives world wide earlier this year." Tai turned and looked at the expressions on everyone's faces. They all showed the same shocked expression that another virus was on the loose in the Asian continent. "Err. Tai. Have any. fatalities been reported yet?" Izzy asked hesitantly, wondering if this was the virus the WHO had been planning and preparing for in the last few years. If it was then the chaos and panic that had followed the SARS outbreak would be even worse and would probably lead to economic and industrial meltdown due to the hysteria that an outbreak would cause. "None yet," Tai replied, "But the Chinese government could be lying about that, to avoid any panic and mass hysteria in case the virus is not what everyone thinks it is." He said thoughtfully. Matt stared at him, "That has got to be the smartest thing you've said since you suggested going for a direct attack on Piedmon when he had us cornered." He said in a sarcastic tone of awe. Izzy laughed, "Actually Tai that is probably the smartest thing you've said this year. I couldn't have phrased it better myself." He sniggered when Tai glared at Matt for his sarcasm. "Well, I'll leave you boys to get on with that project of yours without any more interruptions. I'll see you all later." Mrs Izumi smiled as she backed out of Izzy's bedroom, closing the door behind her.  
The next day, all of the Digidestined children had met in the park, and were discussing the news that had been on all day the day before. "And I thought you couldn't get anything deadlier than SARS in the natural world at the minute." Yolei mused, when she was informed of what was going on. "I know, it's actually kinda scary." Kari said shuddering at the thought of someone dying from this new virus, which had already claimed thirty lives in Hong Kong in the space of three days and forty more were infected by that morning. "Well, let's just be thankful it's not spread to Japan." T.K began, but he was interrupted, "Yet!" Izzy and Joe exclaimed in unison. T.K looked at the two of them, confused. Both boys noticed this and Joe explained, "I know it's not spread to Japan, but there is every chance that it could be spread here by someone, who doesn't know they are carrying the virus, who is visiting for a conference for example." Joe said seriously, clearly knowing exactly what he was talking about. T.K nodded, shuddering. "Imagine a virus like that on the loose in Tokyo." Ken said, "It would probably lead to mass hysteria, and not only that, but probably hundreds dead in weeks." He added, taking into account the crowded living conditions of the city. "You're right Ken. This virus has already killed thirty people in three days in Hong Kong. That's an average of ten a day. The whole population of Hong Kong could be wiped out within 3 months if this carries on." Izzy said, not wanting to think about the death toll if the virus spread to Tokyo, which was more crowded than Hong Kong was at the moment. Cody had his portable radio with him and was listening intently to the news broadcasts for any news on the spread of this virus. He suddenly turned the volume up so everyone could hear the latest newsbreak, "Hey guys! I really think you should listen to this!" Cody called, adjusting the frequency of his radio so the sound was clearer, ". The latest on the spread of the virus, that WHO officials are now calling influenzic SARS, is that it has spread to Kobe. The Japanese Prime Minister is ordering the quarantine of thousands of passengers who have flown from the Jinsu Province of China in the last week and the closure of Kobe International Airport to any flights into or out of the country. We now break to our reporter Jerry Rivera, who is currently with the Prime Minister. Jerry." The kids just looked at each other, clearly not believing what they had just heard. The new virus had spread to Japan already? It just wasn't possible, was it? "Oh boy, trust something like this to happen huh?" Davis said, a slight waver in his voice. "I wonder why they called it 'influenzic SARS?" Sora thought aloud, pondering the choice of name. "It's probably because it produces similar symptoms to SARS but is caused by a 'flu virus rather than a corona virus." Izzy suggested, thinking about the implications of the situation. Although the virus should be contained by the Prime Minister's actions, with it being a flu virus, there was every possibility of a major outbreak all over Japan. "Guys," Izzy said in a warning tone. Everyone turned his or her attention to Izzy, "I know the Prime Minister's doing his best to control the situation, but what if it's too late to contain the virus in Kobe? I mean it's a flu virus, that means it can hang around in the air for weeks before it infects someone, and even then the symptoms may not show for days." "Quit it Izzy, you're beginning to freak everyone out!" Matt exclaimed suddenly, but Joe interrupted him, "Listen guys, I know it may be a scary thought, but wouldn't you be rather safe than sorry. Izzy's right and, if you ask me, we should get our masks and stuff out now in case the virus spreads to Tokyo OK?" he said in a calm tone, acting almost as though he was in charge of the situation. Everyone sullenly agreed and went home to warn their families of the spread of the virus and to get their masks in case the virus was already in Tokyo City.  
Izzy switched the radio on when he returned home, listening for any signs that the virus had spread beyond Kobe. The newscaster suddenly began reeling off the symptoms classic of the virus, ".Symptoms will include: a fever higher than 37.6(C for longer than 24 hours, muscle aches and cramps, sneezing and coughing fits and an intolerance of bright lights similar to most 'flu viruses, but with rapid progression to pneumonia within four days of first symptoms. If any member of your family or your circle of friends has any of these symptoms please contact the emergency services immediately and prepare to be quarantined for up to three weeks." Izzy turned his attention to finding his face mask. For some weird reason, he couldn't shake off the nasty feeling that the virus had already spread to Tokyo and infected several people already. Izzy found his mask, tied it on and switched the radio off before going back outside to meet his friends in the park. All of the digidestined were wearing their facemasks when Izzy eventually found them underneath the willow tree where they always sat to enjoy the hot summer days. Tai, Matt and Joe were wearing apprehensive looks on their faces, "I switched the T.V on when I got home and the virus has already spread to Hiroshima. Turns out that several people who just returned from China live in the city and happened to be infected with the virus." Tai said, beginning to look worried. Izzy just couldn't shake of that feeling, and it was just made worse by Tai's news. His apprehension must have shown because Matt tried to make him feel better, "Come on Izzy, Hiroshima's miles away, it's not like anyone's going to be allowed into or out of the city to spread the virus anywhere else." Matt said, trying to relieve the tension of the situation. Izzy just shook his head, "I don't know Matt. I've just got this really nasty feeling that the virus has already spread to Tokyo. Don't bother asking me why cause I don't know." He said, trying to shake the feeling off. He didn't want to freak the other kids out any more than he already had. "You could be right. and you could be wrong Izzy. There's no telling whether this virus has spread anywhere else unless someone displays the symptoms, which, as you said earlier, may not show for days." Joe said in a comforting tone, trying to make Izzy feel better. "I know, but I don't wanna be responsible for causing undue concern and panic. Especially since there's no evidence whatsoever to back up that claim." Izzy replied in a guilty tone. "Don't worry about it Izzy!" Davis exclaimed, "This virus is gonna be contained in no time, trust me." He said with total confidence. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Izzy murmured, shaking his head.  
  
End pt1 


End file.
